


Only Trying To Help

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alex fears Erik, Charles makes a plan, Gen, Hurt Alex, Little Alex Summers, Parent Charles Xavier, Sean starts off the spiral, little Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt:Character B has noticed a bunch of A's little ticks. They decide to slowly start babying them in order to ease them into the whole age regression business.A: AlexB: Charles
Relationships: Alex Summers & Charles Xavier
Kudos: 18





	Only Trying To Help

Alex hadn't settled in as well as the others, that much Charles could say. He didn't make friends easily, and he clearly didn't get along that well with Hank. He wasn't spending time with the other teenagers and young adults Charles had recruited, in fact he didn't spend much time outside of his room at all. When he did, he'd say something, something that Charles knew he didn't intend to come out the way it did, or something that he possibly shouldn't have said aloud and just keep it in his head, but something that made someone else mad or hurt or upset, and whilst Charles knew he was the one who legally cared for these young adults now, he wasn't too fond of how often one or another of them would come up to him complaining about Alex.

Raven had asked if Charles could just take him back, saying that if he didn't know what he did to land himself in jail then he shouldn't really be allowed to be around other people. 

Hank had asked Charles if he could take Alex back to whatever foster home he'd been in before jail, just to leave him out of everything, claiming that it was impossible to work as a team if they didn't get on well enough. 

Angel had asked Charles if he could simply ask Alex to be on his way, make him just leave there and then - she was sure Alex wouldn't have an issue.

But Charles was tired of got complaints, especially when Alex seemed fine to the naked eye. Sure, Charles wasn't spending as much time with the recruits as he probably should be, but with the amount of time he had spent with then, he could see Alex's pains and fears and facade he hid behind, but didn't want to be the one to bring that up in front of the other recruits, and especially Erik, who seemed to feed on peoples fears, especially fears of himself, and Charles knew that Alex feared Erik.

However, there was something Charles noticed about Alex that he couldn't quite figure out, something that made him different, not that he already wasn't, but something even more so.

Something about the way somebody said something, or did something, or an object he'd see, or a sound he'd hear. Sometimes it was even someone's facial expression, but every so often something would happen and Alex would change, but nobody noticed, nobody but Charles, and as much as Charles wanted to invade Alex's mind to see what was going on, he knew he couldn't betray his trust like that. 

XX~•~•XX

After Armando had died, and Angel had left, after the CIA bass was destroyed, and after the car journey to Charles's mansion, Alex changed. It wasn't the small changes from before, it was bigger ones, bigger ones that people were starting to notice. 

Alex slept in longer, took naps throughout the day, sometimes even refused to go to bed in the first place. He sometimes got angrier than usual, and started random little fights between himself, Hank, Raven, and Sean. 

Charles wasn't too sure what to make of this, not until Sean said something when he, Hank, Raven, and Alex were all talking about their lives at home (not so much Alex, nor Raven for that matter as they were currently all sitting on its grounds).

"Back home, I had this friend. She was great, she was, and we used to hang out all the time. It was mostly at my house though, because her older brother was a little or something like that, not wanting other people to be around if he dropped early or whatever. It wasn't that big of a deal, but I really wanted to get into her pants and it's just harder to be turned on when your mums embarrassing you constantly and you have to watch your door to make sure your little sister doesn't wander in."

Charles had been keeping a keen eye on Alex, trying time figure it out, but then he considered Seans words. What if Alex needed to regress? What if he already did? What if he didn't know? Charles didn't want to be that overbearing parent, but now that he thought about it, small pieces of the puzzle slowly started fitting together, and he had a plan to help Alex regress.

XX~•~•XX

“Charles, are you sure about this? I mean, I know you didn’t look into Alex’s head, so are you certain? Before we do anything dumb, because I’d quite like to steer clear of his lasers.” Raven grumbled, watching Charles shuffle around in the attic for anything from when he and Raven were children. 

“Raven, are you trying to tell me that you’ve never considered the thought before? Does Alex not look like he needs help to you?” Charles accused, pulling out a few objects to take back downstairs with him. “It’s not that, it’s clear he needs help, and yes I considered it when Sean said about age regression or whatever. I just don’t want Alex to get mad and blow up the entire mansion if we have got it wrong.” Charles passed his adopted sister a few more items. “Trust me,” he tapped his temples. “We haven’t.”

XX~•~•XX

The next few days for Alex were weird. Charles had gotten everyone else in the mansion in on it, and after a few teasing-borderline-bullying comments from Erik, Hank, and Sean, they set to work.

Alex didn’t really noticed much at first, didn’t notice his dirty clothes were gone by the time Charles called everyone else to wash theirs, didn’t notice he left his room a mess everyday and came back to it perfectly clean, didn’t notice how everyone else made their own breakfast and drinks but his ended up in front of him before he even sat down, didn’t notice how people offered him help with things. Then, it got consistent, more prominent, more obvious.

More obvious that the others were doing things for him that he was clearly capable of doing, and that got him mad. Why didn’t they think he could do this? Why did they do his chores for him? Why did they make his food? Why were they making it seem like he was helpless? Alex wasn’t helpless.

XX~•~•XX

“Charles, we need to talk.” Charles looked up as Alex walked into his study, closing the door quietly behind him. “Of course. What is it, Alex?” Charles asked, motioning the chair on the opposing side of his desk. 

“I know you’re doing something. I don’t know what you’re doing, but everyone’s acting weird and it’s only around me. What’s going on?” His voice was accusing, but level, and with the very limited amount of training they’d been doing, Charles was impressed with Alex’s improved ability to control his emotions. Alex himself seemed rather surprised.

“I’m just trying to help you. You know you can come to me with anything, we’re just trying to make a home for you here.” Charles offered, passing Alex a glass of water from his bookshelf behind - it was vaguely fresh and it wasn’t like he’d drunk any of it himself. Alex looked at the glass before eventually taking a sip, eyes never leaving Charles.

“I was there when Sean told the story too, you know. I don’t need help like that.” Alex put the glass down almost threateningly, water droplets spilling across the desk. “I just want you to try, I think it’s do you some good.” Charles answered, wiping down his surface with a cloth. “Not gonna happen.” Alex seethed. “I can’t believe you got the whole fucking mansion in on this!” Charles sighed, hand against his temple. He wouldn’t be this close to Alex again, not with all that Alex knew by this point, it was the only chance to get into his head.

And he did.

“You’ve done this before?” Charles looked across at Alex, who shuffled uncomfortably. “If you looked deep enough you’d know why I stopped.” He huffed, clearly not happy with this sudden invasion of his privacy. “I don’t need to be a telepath fo know that prison isn’t exactly the place for littles.” Charles replied, moving around the desk to kneel in front of Alex. “All I’m asking is for you to be comfortable enough with us to be yourself, nothing more.”


End file.
